Update:Patch Notes (22 February 2016)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. Graphical * Fixed some stretching issues on the Augmented Tetsu katana and Tetsu wakizashi. * Fixed a lighting issue in the west side of Keldagrim palace. * Fixed some graphical issues with Nomad during Soul Wars tutorial. * Darla and her Raddallin chest have now been removed from Falador park. Invention * There is now an extra warning before disassembling an item when you don't have the inventory space to recover all of your gizmos. * Junk chances ending in .0 will no longer be incorrectly displayed as too low. * The ring of stone now identifies correctly as jewellery when being disassembled. * Moved the Invention workbench in Dorgesh-Kaan so that it is in Oldak's laboratory instead of the smithing area in the south of the city. * Augmented equipment now gives a warning when attempting to cast alchemy on it. * Augmented Zamorak godswords no longer appear as the golden version while performing a special attack. * Augmented abyssal wands and orbs no longer give Zaros components when being disassembled. * The order of the options on an Augmented enhanced Excalibur has been changed so that "activate" is now the second option below “wield” when in the inventory. * The charge drain-rate when viewed via the charge pack on the tool belt will now display correctly. * The looting perk cooldown can no longer be bypassed by logging out/back in or switching worlds. * The description of the Taunting perk has been updated to make it clearer that it doesn't initiate combat. * The lab coat and lightbulb hat can now be stored in the magic wardrobe. * The retro invention hood now has the correct name. * Altered the colour of the particles on the Invention master cape. * Monkeys and ferrets can no longer be disassembled. * Using a piece of attuned crystal equipment on an augmentor will no longer produce an erroneous message. * The charge drain-rate of augmented weapons has been adjusted as follows: ** Main-hand weapon - 100% drain rate ** Off-hand weapon - 50% drain rate ** 2-handed weapon - 150% drain rate * Players can now create augmented passive godswords to match the non-passive ones. This can be achieved by either using an augmentor on a passive godsword, or use an existing augmented godsword on the relevant altar to swap between passive and non-passive variants. * Swapping to an augmented item as your target dies will no longer provide the same amount of XP as if you had had the item equipped the whole time. Invention Perk Changes and Buffs * The Absorbative perk no longer uses the 30 seconds of charge. * The Biting perk critical hit chance has been increased from +1% per rank to +2% per rank. * The Brief Respite perk now reduces healing by 1% (down from 3%) and reduces the ability’s cooldown by 5% (up from 3%). * The Crackling perk now periodically zaps the target for 50% weapon damage per rank in PvM, or 10% per rank in PvP. * The Dragon, Demon and Undead Slayer perks now provide +7% damage, up from +2%. * The Efficient perk has been improved to provide a 6% charge drain reduction per rank (up from 2%). * The Energising perk now only reduces ability damage by 20% instead of 100%, and no longer affects the Punish ability. * The Enlightened perk now gives 3% per rank and gives item XP, not skill XP. * The Equilibrium perk now decreases max hit by 1% (down from 3%) per rank. The minimum hit increase remains unchanged. * The Genocidal perk has been buffed to deal up to 7% extra damage, up from 5%. * The Impatient perk now has a 9% chance of triggering per rank (up from 3%), and now increases adrenaline gain by 3% (up from 1%). * The Looting perk now has a cooldown of 5 minutes, down from 10 minutes. Elder logs have been removed from the drop table. * The Mobile perk no longer has a +20% adrenaline cost to use the affected abilities. Adrenaline is no longer gained from using the affected abilities. * The Precise perk now has an increased minimum damage of 1.5% per rank of your maximum damage, up from 1%. * The Scavenging perk has been increased to 1% chance per rank (up from 0.5%) to give an uncommon Invention component in combat, with a chance of rare components. * The Shield Bashing perk no longer increases the adrenaline cost of the Debilitate ability. * The Trophy-Taker’s perk description has been adjusted to state that it works on both Slayer tasks and Slayer contracts. * The Ultimatums perk no longer increases the cooldown of the affected abilities. Skills, D&Ds & Minigames * Players can no longer withdraw from a Beast of Burden while in the surrounding areas of the Duel Arena. * Player jaws no longer go missing after a Fremennik Saga adventure. Quests, Challenges and Achievements * Dying on Death's floor in Nomad's Elegy no longer causes more bombs to spawn. * It is no longer possible to obtain Xenia's memory after finishing Xenia's section of the quest in Nomad's Elegy. * Leaving a cutscene in Nomad's Elegy now correctly returns the player to Death's hourglass. * Corrected some poor house foundations on a Lumbridge house in Limbo in Nomad's Elegy. * Corrected a quest journal error in Nomad's Elegy when completing Xenia's section in Limbo in a particular order. * Fixed a spelling error in Jessika's chat at the end of Nomad's Elegy. * Vanescula can no longer be killed by familiars during The Branches of Darkmeyer. Other * The Dwarven Instinct aura has crumbled to dust and can no longer be used. * Fixed the XP circle when levelling skills above level 99 with virtual levelling toggled on. * Fixed some audio artefacts with the Formation music track. * Casting offensive magic spells will no longer cause abilities to choose the wrong combat style to attack with. * The Masquerade head override no longer appears in the wardrobe for male characters as there is no male version of this override. * The Masquerade top override no longer states the incorrect information in the examine interface. * Followers can no longer be taken on the Dorgesh-Kaan train. * Players no longer end up with multiple stacks of the same ammo type by using the Tirannwn quiver. Ninja Boss Balancing * Zenevivia in Love Story now has a 30,000 lifepoints (up from 20,000) and a max hit of 1249 (up from 408). Zenevivia in Dominion Tower now also has 40,000 lifepoints (up from 30,000). * The Inadequacy in Dream Mentor and Dominion Tower now has 18,000 lifepoints (up from 3,500 in the quest, 7,000 in Dominion Tower) and a max hit of 1565 (up from 420). * The Everlasting in Dream Mentor now has 18,000 lifepoints (up from 6,700) and a max hit of 1498 (up from 268). * The Untouchable in Dream Mentor now has 15,000 lifepoints (up from 3,500) and a max hit of 864 (up from 280). * The Illusive in Dream Mentor now has 5,000 lifepoints (up from 3,150) and a max hit of 907 (up from 252). * Arrav in the Curse of Arrav quest now has 20,000 lifepoints (up from 3,250) and an auto-attack max hit of 624 (up from 260). The Dominion Tower variant now has 30,000 lifepoints (up from 4,875) and an auto-attack max hit of 672 (up from 390). * Dagannoth Sentinels from Blood Runs Deep and Dominion Tower now have 25,000 lifepoints (up from 10,000 in the quest, 12,000 in Dominion Tower) and increased the max hit to 1036 (up from 400). They can now also deal more than 1 damage with their magic attack. * The Balance Elemental from While Guthix Sleeps now has 20,000 lifepoints (up from 15,000) and a maximum hit of 1209 (up from 1051). * Colonel Grimmson from King of the Dwarves now has 15,000 lifepoints (up from 7,500) and a max hit of 864 (up from 280). To match Colonel Grimmson's new-found power, Veldaban now has 10,000 lifepoints (up from 5,000). * Ayuni from Do No Evil and Dominion Tower now has 50,000 lifepoints (up from 3,000 in the quest, 15,000 in Dominion Tower) and a max hit of 1080 (up from 240 in the quest, 520 in Dominion Tower). * Leeuni from Do No Evil and Dominion Tower now has 50,000 lifepoints (up from 3,000 in the quest, 14,000 in Dominion Tower) and a max hit of 1080 (up from 240 in the quest, 696 in Dominion Tower). * Eruni from Do No Evil now has 30,000 lifepoints (up from 3,100) and a max hit of 1008 (up from 186). The Dominion Tower variant now has 40,000 lifepoints (up from 16,000) and a max hit of 1051 (up from 558). Also buffed Eruni's Lesser Demons slightly. * Barrelchest from The Great Brain Robbery now has 25,000 lifepoints (up from 10,000) and a max hit of 1323 (up from 260). The Dominion Tower variant now has 20,000 lifepoints (up from 15,000) and a max hit of 450 (up from 390). Also buffed his special attacks slightly. * Barrelchest Mk II from A Clockwork Syringe now has 30,000 lifepoints (up from 10,000) and a max hit of 1080 (up from 240). His special attack to drain the hitpoints stat now also removes any lifepoints above the recalculated maximum lifepoints amount. Ninja Fixes * Players that have reached a price of 60k tokens per gold accumulator can now pay for an "overcharge" option for 250k tokens in the Dungeoneering reward shop to add charges for an additional 5 million coins, up to a maximum of 21 million. * Quick chat no longer appears in Public, Private, Friends chats and Clan chats if the speaker is on the ignore list. * Telegrabbing Wines of Zamorak will now trigger surrounding monks to attack. * Castle Wars and Soul Wars barricades no longer allow players to path around them. * Soul Wars barricades will allow the player to attack over them, whereas Castle Wars barricades will not.